In many industries it is desirable to apply a corrosion-resistant primer to metal. Historically, many of these primers have contained chromate. This is particularly true, for example, in the aerospace industry and the automotive industry. Due to environmental concerns, the minimization and/or elimination of chromate is desired. Use of water-borne, rather than solvent-borne, formulations is also desired. It is further desired to have a primer with good adhesion to subsequent coating layers, chemical resistance, flexibility, and/or solvent resistance.